Many users may utilize services to discover, explore, obtain, and engage with content. In an example, a user may purchase movies through a movie streaming service. In another example, the user may purchase apps through an app store. In another example, the user may purchase varying degrees of access to articles through an article repository website. In this way, users may purchase content, such as videos, music, applications, images, information, and/or a variety of other content, through various types of services.